wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Tajemniczy rybak/16
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Tajemniczy rybak Dom opustoszony. W pięć minut Ladko i Dragosz doszli do pierwszych domostw miejskich. W Ruszczuku wówczas nie istniało oświetlenie uliczne, co utrudniało kierowanie się w mieście ruchliwem i handlowem. Ale ponieważ Ladko zapatrzony przed siebie szedł prosto pewnym krokiem i śmiało, Dragosz podążał za nim bez trudności, nie spuszczając go z oka. Lecz ani jeden ani drugi nie widzieli dwóch ludzi, którzy wychodząc z poprzecznej uliczki, skrzyżowali się z nimi. Doszedłszy do wybrzeża, ludzie ci rozeszli się natychmiast. Jeden poszedł w dół rzeki. – Bywaj zdrów – przemówił jeden po bułgarsku, odchodząc. – Bywaj zdrów – odrzekł drugi i zawracając na lewo, dogonił Dragosza. – Na dźwięk tego głosu Dragosz drgnął, zawahał się na jedno okamgnienie, zwalniając mimowoli kroku, a potem porzucając dalsze ściganie Ladki, zawrócił na miejscu. Jedną z najpotrzebniejszych i najcenniejszych zalet ajenta policyjnego, który chce wyróżnić się i zdobyć sławę, jest doskonała pamięć, nietylko wzrokowa, lecz i słuchowa. Dragosz posiadał tę zaletę w stopniu bardzo wysokim. Raz widząc człowieka, raz usłyszawszy jego głos, nie zapominał go już nigdy, choćby po długim przeciągu czasu. Po miesiącach, po latach, poznawał twarz choćby raz tylko widzianą, głos, który niegdyś słuch jego uderzył. To właśnie zdarzyło się i tym razem. Ten głos słyszał on niedawno; nie wątpił, że się nie myli. Ten sam głos, na polance, u podnóża góry Pilis, obił się o jego ucho. To była ta nić, której napróżno dotąd szukał. Wszystkie domysły, odnoszące się do towarzysza podróży, były tylko na przypuszczeniach oparte, a tymczasem ten głos – to było nakoniec coś pewnego – jakiś dowód. Nie mógł się wahać między domysłem a pewnością, i dlatego, porzucając Ladkę, poszedł za nowym tropem. – Dobry wieczór, Ticza – odezwał się Dragosz po niemiecku, kiedy człowiek zbliżał się do niego. Zagadnięty przystanął, usiłując przebić wzrokiem ciemności. – Kto do mnie mówi? – zapytał. – Ja! – odrzekł Dragosz. – Co za ja? – Maks Reynold. – Nie znam cię, – Ale ja ciebie znam; najlepszy dowód, że wymieniłem twoje nazwisko. – Prawda! – przyznał Ticza. – Musisz nawet mieć dobre oczy, bracie! – Doskonałe istotnie. Umilkli obaj. Po chwili Ticza zapytał: – Czego chcesz odemnie? – Rozmówić się z tobą – oznajmił Dragosz. – Z tobą i jeszcze z drugim. Po to przyjechałem do Ruszczuku. – Nie jesteś tutejszy? – Nie, dziś przyjechałem. – Ładną chwilę wybrałeś na przyjazd! – zauważył drwiąco Ticza, mając zapewne na myśli rozruchy panujące w Bułgarji. Dragosz wzruszył obojętnie ramionami i dodał: – Mieszkam w Granie. Ticza milczał. – Czy nie znasz Granu? – nalegał Dragosz. – Nie. – To dziwne. Byliście przecież tak blizko Granu. – Tak blizko? – powtórzył Ticza. – Skądże to wiesz, że byłem blizko Granu? Dragosz roześmiał się i odrzekł: – Ba! Wiadomo że willa hrabiego Hagenau niedaleko stamtąd… Teraz z kolei drgnął Ticza. Ale próbował nadrobić miną. – Willa hrabiego Hagenau? – wybełkotał, siląc się na ton żartobliwy. – Nie znam tego miejsca, tak jak nie znam ciebie bracie… – Doprawdy? – zaśmiał się drwiąco Dragosz. – A polankę pod górą Pilis znasz? Ticza zbliżył się szybko i schwycił za rękę Dragosza. – Ciszej! – szepnął nie kryjąc przestrachu. – Szalony jesteś chyba, że tak krzyczysz! – Niema tu blizko nikogo – tłomaczył się Dragosz. – Nie można nigdy wiedzieć napewno – szepnął Ticza, a po namyśle dodał: – Czego chcesz odemnie, bracie? – Pomówić z Ladką – odpowiedział Dragosz, nie zniżając głosu. Ticza ścisnął jeszcze mocniej jego rękę. – Pst! –syknął, oglądając się z trwogą.– Czyś się zawziął na to, żebyśmy się dostali na szubienicę? Dragosz zaczął się śmiać i również szepnął: – Jakże mogę się czego dowiedzieć od ciebie, jeżeli będziemy grać w milczka? – Ale, bo co to za zwyczaj zatrzymywać ludzi na środku drogi, bez ostrzeżenia! – burknął gniewnie Ticza. O takich sprawach lepiej nie mówić na ulicy… – Ja też się nie upieram rozmawiać na ulicy – powiedział Dragosz. – Chodźmy gdzie-indziej. – A dokąd? – Gdziekolwiek, Musi tu być blizko jakaś gospoda? – Jest o kilka kroków stąd. – Więc chodźmy tam. – Zgoda! – odrzekł Ticza. – Chodź za mną. O sto kroków od miejsca gdzie rozmawiali, zobaczyli na niewielkim placu oświetlone okna gospody. – Wstąpmy tu – powiedział Ticza, zawracając ku oświetlonym oknom. Weszli do bardzo skromnej szynkowni; w głównej sali, pustej w tej chwili, stało kilkanaście stolików pod ścianami. – Tu nam będzie dobrze! – zauważył Dragosz. Gospodarz przybiegł witać pożądanych gości. – Co będziemy pili? Ja płacę! – oznajmił Dragosz uderzając ręką po kieszeni. – Może raki? – zaproponował Ticza. – Zgoda! Niech będzie raki – odrzekł Dragosz. – A cobyś powiedział na jałowcówkę? – Dobra i jałowcówka – pochwalił Ticza. Dragosz zwrócił się do gospodarza. – Słyszeliście, przyjacielu? Podajcie a żwawo! Gospodarz pobiegł po trunki a Dragosz jednym rzutem oka obejrzał i osądził swego przeciwnika. Barczyste ramiona, kark jak u wołu, wązkie czoło, zarośnięte szpakowatemi włosami: pyszny typ siłacza, występującego w jarmarcznych budach! Istne zwierzę ludzkie, bez źdźbła inteligencji. Gdy gospodarz podał dwie butelki i szklaneczki, Ticza zagaił rozmowę. – Mówisz tedy, że mnie znasz? – Czy jeszcze wątpisz o tem? – I że wiesz coś o sprawie w Granie? – Oczywiście. Pracowaliśmy tam razem. – Nie może być! – A jednak tak jest. – Nie rozumiem!– mruknął Ticza, usiłując zebrać wspomnienia. – Było nas tam tylko ośmiu… – Przepraszam – przerwał Dragosz. – Dziewięciu, nie ośmiu, bo i ja tam byłem. – I przykładałeś rękę do roboty? – pytał z niedowierzaniem Ticza. – A jakże! I w willi, i na polance. Ja nawet prowadziłem wóz. – Z Voglem? – Z Voglem. Ticza zastanowił się. – To nieprawda! – zaprzeczył. – Kaiserlick był z Voglem,. – Nie, ja byłem – dowodził Dragosz, z całą pewnością. – Kaiserlick został z wami. – Pewny jesteś tego? – Jak najpewniejszy! – upierał się Dragosz. Ticza wahał się. Nie odznaczał się on wielkim sprytem. Nie spostrzegł też, że sam wymieniał nazwiska towarzyszów mniemanemu Maksowi Raynoldowi i przyjął to jako dowód, że ten znał ich imiona. – Szklaneczkę jałowcówki na zmianę? – zaproponował Dragosz. – Tego się nigdy nie odmawia. – powiedział uprzejmie Ticza. Wychylił duszkiem lampkę i szepnął, napół już przekonany: – To dziwne! Nigdy nie bierzemy do spółki nieznajomych. – Każda rzecz musi kiedyś mieć początek – przekonywał Dragosz. – Nie jestem już obcy, skoro mnie przyjęto do bandy. – Do jakiej bandy? – Nie masz co kręcić, bracie! Mówię ci, że to już postanowione. – Co? – Że do was przystałem. – Z kimże to ułożyłeś? – Z Ladką… – Cicho! – przerwał szorstko Ticza. – Mówiłem ci już, żebyś to nazwisko schował dla siebie! – Mówiłeś to na ulicy – zauważył Dragosz, ale tu? – Tu i tam, i w całem mieście, wszystko jedno! – Dlaczego? – nastawał Dragosz. Ale Ticza nie pozbył się jeszcze resztek nieufności. – Jeśli się ciebie kto zapyta, bracie, możesz powiedzieć, że nic nie wiesz – odrzekł. – Bo i naprawdę, choć wiesz dużo, miarkuję, że nie wiesz wszystkiego, ale nie wyciągniesz na słowa starego lisa jak ja! Ticza mylił się sądząc, że może mierzyć się z takim mistrzem jak Dragosz. Stary lis trafił na przebieglejszego od siebie. Wstrzemięźliwość nie należała do jego cnót i Dragosz pomiarkowawszy to odrazu, postanowił skorzystać ze słabego miejsca w pancerzu rozbójnika. Proponowany poczęstunek zniweczył słaby zresztą opór Ticzy, szklaneczki jałowcówki znikały w gardle bandyty, naprzemian ze szklaneczkami «raki». Alkohol zrobił swoje, oczy Ticzy zamgliły się, język ściężał, senność osłabiła go, i jak zwykle bywa, im więcej pił, tem większe czuł pragnienie. – Mówiliśmy tedy – zaczął Ticza, ale już trochę bełkotliwie, bo język prawie zupełnie mu ociężał – mówiliśmy tedy, że to już postanowione i ułożone z dowódcą? – Ułożone – potwierdził Dragosz. – Dobrze zrobił… dowódca… – mruknął już dobrze podpiły Ticza. – Tęgi towarzysz będzie z ciebie, zuchu! – Powiedz że mu to, bracie! – Ale! Wtem bieda, że go nie zobaczę.,. – Dlaczego? Ticza nalał sobie szklaneczkę «raki», dla zmiany i wychylił, a potem wyrzekł chrypliwie: – Bo wyjechał… – Niema go w Ruszczuku? – zapytał, żywo zaniepokojony Dragosz. – A niema już. – Już? Więc tu był? – Był, cztery dni temu. – A teraz? – Teraz płynie na statku do morza Czarnego. – Kiedyż tu wróci? – Za dwa tygodnie. – Czekać dwa tygodnie! A to los! – wykrzyknął Dragosz. – Tak ci pilno dostać się do nas? – zapytał Ticza, śmiejąc się chrapliwie. – Ba! – odrzekł Dragosz. – Dla prostego chłopa jak ja, dobra gratka trafiła się w Granie! W jedną noc zarobiłem więcej, niż przez cały rok na uprawie roli. – Nabrałeś smaku! – zaśmiał się Ticza. Dragosz nalał mu skwapliwie nową szklaneczkę i zawołał: – Ale nie pijesz, bracie? Za twoje zdrowie! – I za twoje! – powtórzył Ticza i jednym łykiem opróżnił szklaneczkę. Obfite żniwo zebrał Dragosz. Dowiedział się z ilu członków składała się banda krążąca po Dunaju. Dowiedział się trzech nazwisk, z ogólnej liczby ośmiu i nazwiska dowódcy. Dowiedział się, że celem podróży jest morze Czarne, gdzie pewnie bandyci przeładują swoje łupy na okręt. Dowiedział się wreszcie, że podstawą ich jest Ruszczuk. Za dwa tygodnie, kiedy Ladko tu wróci, wszystko już będzie przygotowane do jego ujęcia, jeżeli jeszcze przedtem nie uda się go schwytać przy samem ujściu Dunaju. Ale nie wszystko jeszcze Dragosz wiedział. Postanowił uzupełnić braki, korzystając z oszołomienia trunkiem towarzysza. Po dłuższem milczeniu, zapytał go od niechcenia: – Dlaczegóż to nie pozwoliłeś mi wspominać nazwiska Ladki? Ticza już zupełnie pijany, spojrzał błędnemi oczami na towarzysza i w nagłym przystępie czułości, wyciągnął do niego rękę. – Powiem ci! – wybełkotał. – Powiem! boś ty mój przyjaciel! Dragosz uścisnął dłoń rozbójnika i odrzekł: – Wierny przyjaciel! – I zuch! – wybełkotał Ticza. Spojrzał na butelkę i bąknął: – Jeszcze kroplę jałowcówki? – Niema już w butelce – odpowiedział Dragosz. Widział, że Ticza ma już dosyć, i obawiał się, by nie runął na ziemię, zupełnie pijany. Dragosz niby przypadkiem rozlał jałowcówkę. Nie podobało się to Ticzy. Skrzywił się i rzekł błagalnie: – To dawaj «raki!» – Weź resztę – powiedział Dragosz, podsuwając butelkę, z odrobiną wódki na dnie. – Ale strzeż się bracie, żebyś się nie upił. – Ja miałbym się upić? – oburzył się Ticza. –Choćbym chciał, nie potrafię. – Mówiliśmy tedy o Ladce – zaczął Dragosz, zdążając cierpliwie do celu. – Dlaczego nie można wymówić jego nazwiska? Ticza zaśmiał się chrapliwie. – Ciekawy jesteś, synku! A więc ci powiem dlaczego… Bo tu – Ladko – wymawia się… Striga! – Striga! Dlaczego Striga? – powtórzył Dragosz nic nie rozumiejąc. – Bo to jego prawdziwe nazwisko, tego chłopca… Tak jak ty się nazywasz… Jak że ci tam? Zapomniałem… – Raynold. – Otóż to. Raynold. Ty się nazywasz Raynold… No! a on… nazywa się Striga… To przecie wyraźne… – A w Granie… zaczął Dragosz. – Ba! – przerwał mu Ticza. – W Granie nazywał się Ladko, a w Ruszczuku nazywa się Striga. Mrugnął filuternie i dodał: – Tym sposobem ani słychać o nim! Nikt nie widział, nikt nie wie! Rozumiesz? Nie było to już nowiną dla Dragosza, że złoczyńca zasłania się cudzem nazwiskiem, ale dlaczego właśnie nazwiskiem Ladki, tem samem, które było podpisane na fotografji? – Przecie ten Ladko naprawdę istnieje? – zawołał Dragosz gorączkowo. – Wtem właśnie rzecz! – zaśmiał się Ticza. – Cóż to za jeden, ten Ladko? – Gałgan! – objaśnił krótko Ticza. – A co ci zrobił? – Mnie? Nic, ale Stridze… – No cóż? – Co zrobił Stridze? – Zabrał mu z przed nosa żonę… piękną Naczę… Nacza! To samo imię co na fotografji. Dragosz widząc już, że nareszcie wpadł na właściwy trop, słuchał chciwie Ticzy, który bełkotał już nieproszony. – Nie przyjaźnią się od tej pory, rozumiesz? I dlatego Striga przybrał jego nazwisko, żeby mu zrobić figla… On ma spryt, Striga. – Ale jeszcze nie mogę zrozumieć, dlaczego niewolno wymówić nazwiska Ladki? – nastawał Dragosz. – Bo to niezdrowo dla tego, kto je wymówi – objaśnił Ticza. – W Granie i w innych miejscach, wiesz już co ono znaczy… A tu, to jest imię pilota, słynnego buntownika… Spiskuje przeciw Turkom… głupiec! A w Ruszczuku na ulicach pełno Turków. – Cóż się z nim dzieje? – dopytywał się Dragosz. Ticza wzruszył ramionami i odrzekł: – Przepadł. Striga mówi, że nie żyje. – Nie żyje?! – I to może być prawda. Bo Striga zabrał jego żonę. Niebardzo temu rada gołą-beczka! Ale Striga trzyma ją pod kluczem, na swoim statku. Teraz Dragosz już wszystko zrozumiał. A więc te długie dni podróży przepędził na łodzi nie z pospolitym rozbójnikiem, lecz z ukrywającym się spiskowcem. Jakaż rozpacz musiała ogarnąć nieszczęśliwego, gdy przybywszy do domu, zastał w nim pustkę. Trzeba iść mu na pomoc… Bandę rozbójników, o której teraz zdobył dokładne wskazówki, da się pochwycić z łatwością i później… – Ależ tu gorąco! – westchnął, udając że go trunek rozmarza. – Bardzo gorąco – potwierdził Ticza. – To te «raki» – wyjąkał Dragosz. Ticza uderzył pięścią w stół. – Nie tęgą masz głowę, chłopcze! – wybełkotał drwiąco. – Ja… co innego… Sam widzisz… Gotów jestem zacząć nanowo… – Nie mnie z tobą się mierzyć… – bąknął skromnie Dragosz. – Niedołęga! – zadrwił Ticza.– Ale możemy wyjść, jeżeli chcesz. Dragosz zapłacił gospodarzowi i wyszedł z towarzyszem na plac. Ale ta zmiana miejsca nie posłużyła Ticzy. Wyszedłszy na świeże powietrze, stracił do reszty przytomność. Dragosz przestraszył się widząc, że przeciągnął strunę. – Powiedz no – zagadnął wskazując w dół rzeki. – Czy tam mieszka Ladko? – Który Ladko? – Ten pilot, czy on tam mieszka? – Nie! Dragosz wskazał w stronę miasta. – A więc tam? – Nie! – Więc chyba tam? – nastawał Dragosz, zwracając się w górę rzeki. – Tam…, tam… – bełkotał pijany. Dragosz ciągnął go, podtrzymując. Ticza szedł bez oporu, zataczając się, potykając i bełkotał coś ciągle niezrozumiale. Szli tak z pięć minut, gdy nagle Ticza stanął, usiłując utrzymać równowagę. – Co on gadał, Striga, że Ladko nie żyje? – Albo co? – Żyje, bo jest ktoś u niego w domu. Ticza wskazał światło padające przez szpary okienic na drogę. Dragosz pociągnął go pod okno. Przez szparę zajrzeli obaj do wnętrza domu. Zobaczyli niewielki pokój, urządzony skromnie, lecz wygodnie. Porozrzucane w nieładzie meble i gruba warstwa kurzu wskazywały, że od czasu jakiejś gwałtownej sceny pokój ten stał pustką. Przy stole, na środku pokoju, siedział oparty łokciem człowiek głęboko zamyślony, W gęstych włosach zanurzył palce, zaciśnięte rozpaczliwym ruchem, z oczu jego płynęły łzy. Dragosz poznał w nim swego towarzysza podróży, Ilię Brusza; ale nie on jeden go poznał. – To on! – wyjąkał Ticza, nagle wytrzeźwiony. – On, naprawdę? – On sam, Ladko…, Ticza przetarł oczy, otrząsnął się i mruknął: – Żyje gałgan… Ale na nic mu się to nie zda… Turcy zapłacą mi dobrze za jego skórę… Więcej niż warta… To się Striga ucieszy! A ty, bracie, nie ruszaj się stąd! –zwrócił się nagle do Dragosza. – Gdyby chciał wyjść, zaraz go w łeb! albo wołaj o pomoc… Ja pójdę po policję… Nie czekając odpowiedzi, Ticza odszedł z pośpiechem, potaczając się tylko lekko. Wzruszenie wytrzeźwiło go prawie zupełnie i wróciło mu równowagę. Dragosz wpadł z pośpiechem do domu. Ladko siedział wciąż nieruchomy, Dragosz połyżył mu rękę na ramieniu. Nieszczęśliwy dopiero wtedy podniósł głowę i spojrzał błędnym wzrokiem, nie poznając swego pasażera. Dragosz rzucił mu jedno tylko słowo: – Ladko, Nacza! Ladko wyprostował się, oczy mu błysnęły. – Chodź ze mną! – naglił Dragosz. – Prędko! Nie traćmy czasu!